


In which Steve Rogers understands what dancing really means

by Charlie_Bb



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/Charlie_Bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks Steve to dance and Cap refuses.<br/>But what is he really turning down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Steve Rogers understands what dancing really means

I don’t know what _this_ is; the idea just came to me this morning and I _had to write it down_. Hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

The sun shines on Manhattan, the air is warm and a soft breeze blows from south; the Stark Tower is quiet, and all the Avengers are spending the very first day of spring relaxing and enjoying some time off work.

Steve is bathing in the terrace, laid on a wooden chair, eyes closed and a little smile on his face when a shadow passes and decides to stop by him.

«Stealing my sun, Stark.» Steve does not even open his eyes when he says the words; he didn’t even need to open them to recognize the man standing before him, knows Tony too damn well by now.

The other man grins, Steve swears he can actually see the grin behind the close eyelids, and then gives him a look.

«I could buy the sun if I wanted to, I’m rich enough, and if I did I’d never let you bathe like this. Don’t feel like doin’ it, though. So, Cap!»

Steve finds himself smiling beyond all expectations and hides it immediately, wearing back the annoyed look he always gives Tony.

«Need something or you’re here just to bother me?», Steve asks looking at Tony as a bored school teacher would look at a pile of class works  he has to review. Tony gives him a bright smile, untouched by his annoyance, and Steve wonders how can he do it.

«Bit of the first, bit of the second», says Tony giving Steve kind of a weird look. «Wanna dance, Cap?»

«What?» Steve is pretty sure he’s just misunderstood Tony’s line, because there’s no way in hell Tony fucking Stark would ask him something like that. But.

«Dancing, Rogers. I’ve asked you if you wanna dance. With me, _ça va sans dire_. I think it’d be fun.»

«Are you drunk?»

«Is that a no?»

«Tony, are you _drunk_?»

«Or is it a yes? I’m confused, Cap, you shouldn’t be confusing me like this, I bet you do it on purpose.»

« _I_ am confusing you?»

«Oh, great, we’re playing parrots now. Gimme a call if you change your mind.»

After that unbelievable and kind of stunning conversation Steve watches Tony leave, the usual grin on his face and a brand new light in his dark brown eyes. Was the conversation even true or it was just Steve’s mind who made it up so he would be even more confused than ever about Tony? Because Tony confuses him a lot, every single day of their life since the very first time they met.

It’s just… it’s Tony. One day they fight, and beat each other just because they feel like doing it, without a real reason –or, well, the reason usually involves Tony being an asshole and Steve getting tired of his stupid childish behavior. Other days they seem to play nice and actually enjoy each other, and there are even few days in which Tony doesn’t seem Tony anymore and they sit and talk, all alone in the terrace, and it feels good.

Today… today is one of those rare days when Steve does not understand what the hell is going on because Tony’s being way too idiot and why would he ask him to dance is a real mystery to Steve. Point is, Tony doesn’t dance, never. He doesn’t dance at parties with colleagues, nor at important _soirees_ for Stark Industries, so it just doesn’t add up.

Steve, on the other hand, could never dance even if was a matter of life and death. He tried, once or twice, back in the ‘40s, but he just can’t dance; his feet were not willing to move in the right way at the right rhythm, and whenever he tried to make them work as they should have it ended up with him lying on the floor feeling as stupid as he’s never felt in his entire life.

«Hey, Captain. You look thoughtful.» Clint smiles at him and Steve pulls himself together before smiling back.

«Nothing important», he says, silently pulling a chair next to him for the Hawk to sit. Clint accepts the invitation and takes a sit, now looking at Steve as he’s trying to figure out something he missed.

«C’mon, Cap, d’you really think I buy it?» Clint laughs out loud and gives Steve a slap on the back. «Tony. What did he want with you?»

«Just bothering me, as usual», Steve forces himself to smile and it’s actually not bad.

«Nah, I don’t believe you. Tony always bothers you and you don’t ever have this stupid look on your face.»

«What look? I don’t know what-»

«You’re _red_ , Cap. Like, red red.» Clint relaxes on his chair and looks at Manhattan before them, a big great city blessed by sun and warm breeze, cars and people running everywhere around. «What did he want this time?»

Steve sighs, unwillingly admitting himself defeated, and the Hawk gives him a brighter smile; Clint knows him well, and Steve’s mind is really not that hard to read, not to him and not to pretty much everyone else. Clint is not the only one who has noticed the looks and glances Tony gives Steve, and Steve only; everybody else in Stark Tower has seen at least once in their life together Tony’s eyes shining bright when he focuses on the Captain, everyone but Steve himself.

Point is, Steve is too lame to notice. It’s not his fault, not entirely, it’s just the way he is, and Clint’s pretty sure it’s all because things were kind of different back in the ‘40s. Point is, Steve likes Tony a lot, but he’s just incapable of getting his messages.

«He… he asked me to _dance_.»

«Speak up, Cap, can’t hear you if you whisper!», says Clint, but he’s pretty sure he’s understood perfectly. He just need Steve to say it out loud, maybe it’ll help a little bit. Steve is pretty much red all over the face and tries to hide it covering his eyes with his cupped hands but obviously fails, and Clint doesn’t really feel like mocking him anymore now. The poor thing suffers from the most painful of pains, it’s not nice of him to make it worse.

«He asked me to dance, for God’ sake», Steve shouts and gasps in panic to the volume of his own voice; he takes a look around but luckily for him there’s no one else in the terrace to witness to his stupid embarrassment.

«Oh.»

«What do you mean by “oh”?»

«Nothing, nothing really.» Clint hides from Steve the real meaning of his words and stands up, ready to tell Phil about it because Phil always knows what to do in these situations. «Gotta meet agent Coulson, there was something he needed to discuss with me. I’ll see ya later, Cap.»

«Clint, what the hell is-»

But the Hawk runs away leaving Steve alone again to wonder about all that fuss; at first it was Tony, now Clint, and Steve doesn’t really know what to think of it. Of course, Tony asking him to _dance_ is a very shocking action for pretty much _everyone_ , but Clint’s reaction’s been a bit _too_ shocked. Steve doesn’t even realize he’s moving until he reaches Tony lab’s door and knocks hard on the glass.

«You wanna break it or something?» Tony stands before him, door now open, and all of a sudden Steve doesn’t know what to do, or why he’s even there. «You know, if you _longed_ for my attention you could’ve just asked.»

«I –no, what, I wanted to-»

«What is it that you want, Cap?» Tony moves a couple steps towards him and Steve feels his heart racing when there are only few inches left between them. «Wanna _dance_?»

Tony’s eyes caress every inch of his body and Steve feels his mouth dry; he clears hi throat once or twice and when he’s sure he’s still able of speaking looks at Tony trying not to shiver, or at least not too much.

«What do you mean by “dancing”?» Steve asks, finally, and when Tony doesn’t step back he adds: «Tony, _what_ do you mean? Tell me.»

«Dance with me and you’ll find out.»

When he leaves, all in a rush, Steve can still see Tony’s grin growing wider.

*

The second time it happens, Steve is reading a book in the living room. It’s a lovely spring night, the weather has been nice all week and air is fresh, smells like flowers even if it’s not easy to find flowers growing wild in the middle of Manhattan. The day has passed with no incidents after the little fight between the Avengers and some Skrulls ready to take over the world; the good guys won and SHIELD assured the bad ones in jail, or something like that.

At first, Steve wanted to go down to the gym and work out a bit but the night was too beautiful to be wasted in gym fits and sweats, so he changed his mind and headed to the living room finding it empty. He found a book about history, and thought it could’ve been an opportunity for him to catch up with the modern world.

«Seems like an awful thing to read, dunno how you do it, Cap.»

Steve doesn’t need to look up to see Tony’s annoyed face; he decides not to pay him more attention than he deserves, and turns another page.

«What do you need, Tony?» Steve says listlessly.

«Someone to keep me company wouldn’t be bad, for instance. I’m bored, and I hate being bored, there’s nothing I can do about it. But you! You, Cap, you’re the only one awake at this ungracious time of the night, so you’re my savior. I’m bored, you’re bored –you _must_ be bored, that’s one of the most boring books _in the world_ , we can be bored together, or I can bother you so I won’t be bored anymore.»

«And what if I didn’t want to be bothered?» Steve asks raising an eyebrow, but Tony don’t seem to notice or to care. He takes a sit on the sofa and looks at Steve with a stupid smile on his stupid face.

«Why should I care?» Tony smirks in his general direction and Steve can’t help but smile and shake his head. «What, Cap?»

«Nothing, just you being you. Annoying, most of the time, and some other times is slightly funny.»

«So you think I’m funny?»

«That’s not what I said», Steve ignore that stupid giggle of his and closes his book, finally defeated. «No more book, you happy?»

«Very.» Tony settles back in the sofa and stares at him, silent all of a sudden, and Steve finds the silence between them not very comfortable. It’s because of the way Tony looks at him, probably, like a lion who’s pointing his prey; or maybe it’s just because silence makes people feel weird, for it is full of all the lies and truths nobody is willing to confess. Silence is louder than the noise of an exploding bomb and slimy with the unsaid and undone, and Steve doesn’t really like it. Tony, on the other hand, seems to be perfectly comfortable in the silence he has created, so comfortable he decides to keep the eye contact with mouth irritatingly shut.

«Dance with me.»

«I don’t dance.»

«I can show you.»

Tony’s voice is law and husky and makes a shiver running down Steve’s spine, so deep and intense Steve can’t hide it from him. Tony leers at him, passes his tongue on his lower lip in clear sign of _what_ he would really like to do now, and Steve feels like it’s everything but dancing Tony wants from him. Steve sighs, and even if he wanted to he could never hide his too tight jeans. Tony obviously notices it and slowly leaves the sofa, taking Steve’s breath away with every step; he’s so close now Steve can sense his aftershave, tang and intoxicating, and Tony’s eyes are so dark and liquid Steve would be glad to drown in the darkness they hide.

Tony reaches him on the sofa Steve is sitting on and caresses his hand, grabs his fingers with his own and Steve finds it difficult to breathe with Tony so close. But close is not enough, not to the last living Stark, and in a fraction of a second Steve feels Tony’s not so delicate weight on him and the vision of his eyes open wide in luxury makes Steve painfully grow with arousal.

Tony puts a hand around his waist and sneaks it under Steve’s shirt to meet his soft hot skin while gently pushing against him. Steve groans and cups Tony’s back in his hands, pulling him closer, and when Tony smiles with lust Steve’s pretty sure he could even come right here right now, untouched.

And Tony kisses him, urgently; he sensually violates Steve’s mouth pushing his lips open with his own tongue, and Steve can’t help but moan loudly. Tony bites Steve’s lips and then leave them alone, lounging for his touch, and gives his complete attention to Steve’s ear, and Steve would really like to know how the hell can Tony find his most sensible spot that easily.

« _Dance,_ Captain. _Dance with me_.» Tony licks Steve’s ear, leaves a little red spot where the soft skin has been gently tortured, and if Steve wasn’t so fucking busy harassing Tony’s back he would probably punch Stark in the irritant fascinating face for making a fool of him for all this time.

«I want you to fuck me, Capsicle. Right here, right now. Let me show you how I dance.»

Steve can’t repress a smile but the moan comes out louder and Tony takes it as a pretty clear invitation to go on. When they’re both naked on the floor everything Steve can think of is Tony, Tony’s perfect body shivering and craving for his touch, Tony’s red lips around him; the only thing Steve wants _is_ Tony, his body, and his warmth, and his stupid egocentric heart because Tony belongs with Steve, and Steve with him.

When he first pushes himself inside of Tony’s, Steve feels like fireworks are exploding behind his disclosed eyes, and bells are ringing all around, and he doesn’t really care if it feels like being a teenager at his first experience because it also feels damn _right_. Tony dances under Steve’s sweat body and Steve joins his every movement with strong increasingly thrusts, and when the orgasm takes their breath away their hearts both stop beating. It is just a matter of seconds in which everything is hot and cold around them, and Steve feels like he’s freezing and burning at the same time while still buried deep inside Tony’s hidden spot.

Then the heart starts beating again, racing and pumping the blood through veins, and Tony smiles softly and Steve just doesn’t care about the world anymore because everything he’s ever wanted is wrapped in his shaking arms.

«Told you it would’ve been fun, Capsicle», Tony kisses him gently, pushing his lips against Steve’s, the urgent and lust gone and replaced by sleepy tiredness that makes Steve smile.

«I should’ve listened to you earlier.»

«Yeah, you should’ve. Now, you see, you’re not really that bad at dancing…!» Tony manages to get on top with a single thrust of his back, and when he grins Steve thinks he’s not that wrong after all, he really should’ve listened. Not that he’ll ever tell Tony, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why this *thing* is this bad... well, shame on me, this is my very first attempt to write something in english. And since I'm italian, I'm not sure I've done a good job.  
> Feel free to tell me if there's something wrong, I'd be glad to listen to your tips :)  
> (And if anyone feels like volounteering for beta-reading, you'll make me the happiest girl in the world!)
> 
> Last but not least, special thanks to my wonderful bff, who supports me no matter what. Love you, SIS.
> 
> B.


End file.
